Guy Love
by VitalRegionsSeizer
Summary: It's just a normal day in Stark Tower, until Tony and Bruce begin to sing. Song fic, science bros.


**Welcome to my first Avengers fic. And my first songfic...and first crackfic. Wow, I should go out and celebrate.**

**So yeah...enjoy...whatever this is :)**

Tony and Bruce were close friends. Really, close friends if you will. Most people thought their relationship was a little...strange. They seemed to spend every waking moment together and when they had been away from eachother, even for a short amount of time, they'd greet eachother with hugs that would only really be shared between lovers. One day while they both were working in one of Tony's many labs in his tower, the billionare playboy decided to break the silence...with...a song...

"_Let's face the facts about me and you, our love unspecified_." He started, not worried about the strange look on the Doctors face. "_Now I'm proud to call you 'Angry Bear' the crowd will always talk and stare_." Speaking of 'the crowd' Steve and Natasha decided to go check on the two Science Bros, since they hadn't left the lab for atleast a day.

"_I feel exactly those feelings too and that's why I keep them inside_." Bruce continued the song, despite his earlier surprise at Tony's sudden outburst of song. He should be used to it by now. _"'cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain, and sometimes it's easier to hide..."_

_"...Than explain our guy love, that's all it is. Guy love, he's mine, I'm his!" _They made their way around the work benches they were using and began walking towards eachother. Steve was confused, but then again, when isn't he? Natasha decided to quickly text Clint and Thor to come watch the show, not believing what was happening. "_There's nothing gay about it in our eyes_."

"_You ask me 'bout this thing we share..."_

"...and he tenderly replies."

Clint gladly made it to enjoy the happy bros. singing.

_"It's guy love..."_

"...between two guys."

"_We're closer than the average man and wife." _The usually shy Doctor smiled up at his collegue.

"_That's why our matching bracelets say Bruce and Tony_." He lightly gripped Bruce's wrist to put next to his to show off their friendship bracelets to the small crowd at the door which now consisted of Cap, Thor, the two assassin's and apparently Coulson, Fury and Hill who had seen the text on Thor's phone when he couldn't figure out how to shut the piece of technolodgy up.

"_You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life..." _He meant it.

_"You're the only man who's ever been inside of me!_" Tony happily and loudly blurted out.

Bruce decided to speak this one sentence. "Whoa whoa! I just helped with his arc reactor!" He held his hands up in defence, only for the crew to mostly roll their eyes in a sort of 'yeah, right.' way.

Tony continued to sing. "_There's no need, to clarify..."_

"Oh no?"

"_Just let it grow more and more each day. It's like I've married my best friend..."_

"_But in a totally manly way!" _Bruce was still trying to make this situation sound straight but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"_Let's go!" _They both shouted. "_It's guy love, don't compromise, the feeling of some other guy. Holding up your heart into the sky_." They both held a hand up to the air.

_"I'll be there to care through all the lows_."

"_I'll be there to share the highs_" Who knew Bruce could get so high and hold a note for so long?

"_It's guy love, between two guys_."

"_And when I say_, "I love you, Bruce," _it's not what it implies_." Tony quicky nodded to the crew and mouthed 'yes it is!"

_"It's guy love between... two... guys_" Bruce held out his hand to shake Tony's only for him to push it away and say...

"No hands..." quietly before hugging the man in the glasses.

They were hugging for quite some time, every few minutes Tony would ask "Are they gone?". Each time Bruce said "Nope..." so they hugged until the rest of the Avengers got bored and left.

Just another day for The Avengers.

**There you go, song is 'Guy Love' - J.D. and Turk from Scrubs**

**...What did I just write? Yeah, this story is a bit cracky and OOC but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. Everyone needs a bit of crack sometimes (interpret that how you will).**


End file.
